legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Baziel/More "War for Nosgoth"
Well this has been an interesting week. In case anyone has missed it, since last Sunday there has been a flurry of sources apparently related to a new game - bringing us to the stage where it is now almost certain that there is indeed activity going on in the world of Nosgoth, but unsure what form it will ultimately take. Here's a round-up of the information that has surfaced: :1)'''Initially, technology company AMD (essentially a processor optimization company) released an update for their systems (the Catalyst project), including options for several unreleased and unannounced games - and among the list of the titles supported were several references to ''"Nosgoth"'' and ''"War for Nosgoth"'' (the title of a website registered by Square-Enix back in February), clearly suggesting an upcoming title related to the land of Nosgoth. :'''Sources: Twitter/AMD Catalyst patch download/Eidos Forum thread/NeoGAF Forum thread :2)'''Shortly afterward, SteamDB.info (a website that catalogues updates to the Steam database) was found to include an entry for a currently unannounced game, simply titled as ''"Nosgoth"'' and bearing a logo strikingly similar to the markings on the Pillars platform throughout the series. In the entry, the only developer noted is that of "Psyonix games" a company largely unknown besides some mobile and multi-player additions to larger gaming franchises. The entry also notes that up until early May, the project was codenamed "Black Cloth" apparently matching with the "BCMP.exe" listing in the AMD Catalyst listing. :'''Sources: SteamDB.info entry/NeoGAF Forum thread/Eidos Forum thread :3)'''Investigations into Psyonix games uncovered the LinkedIn profile of composer Kevin Riepl, who was initially credited as composer on ''"Nosgoth (VG) Square Enix/Psyonix"'' - as with the situation involving artist Richard Buxton in February, the listing was hastily changed as it became wide-spread public knowledge, resulting ultimately in the listing changing to "Unannounced Title (VG) Square Enix/Psyonix"; several puzzled intermediate stages may imply that Riepl may have been unaware that the game was unannounced or that its announcement had been delayed. :'''Sources: Kevin Reipl's LinkedIn profile(references since removed)/Eidos Forum thread/NeoGAF Forum thread :4) Further investigations into Psyonix revealed tantalizing hints of their work, although lacking definitive identification with the "Nosgoth"/''"WFN"'' project, they may be considered 'unconfirmed'. These potential revelations include several profiles which list Psyonix as currently working on an "Unannounced AAA Game" and a piece of artwork labelled as "vampire creature concept" which seems to feature a rendering of a winged vampire. :Sources: NeoGAF Forum thread/Eidos Forum thread :5) Finally, 'GameNGuide' reported enquiries with Kain actor Simon Templeman, who remarked that he was yet to hear anything from developers, but was willing to continue the role. :Sources: GameNGuide/NeoGAF Forum thread/Eidos Forum thread :Other sources have reported a Swedish distributor/Spanish gaming website claiming a list of "leaked" E3 titles, among them "Legacy of Kane" for the Playstation 4, complete with a 2014 release date. However, the large amount of inconsistencies and incongruities in the information led to it being swiftly discredited, with a Bioware developer (whose products were also on the list) commenting: "we have not released any info to any distributer yet. Everything they are posting is placeholder guesswork and not real. E3 is coming with lots of new game info from all sorts of companies. Gamesites are posting updates now to prepare for immediate update when any real info is released at or around E3. Don't make too much of any game info that is "leaked" this close to E3." :Sources: Webhallen list/Webhallen LoK entry/Areajugones round-up/Bioware forums/Eidos forums Of course with all this new activity, there have been some minor changes on the Sixth game article - but I'll take this opportunity to remind people that we will require a full official confirmation before a page can be created on the apparent new game, whatever it may be. In other updates, the Uschtenheim article and the ''Blood Omen'' Wikpedia article have both been referenced and completed. E3 commences on June 11th. Happy editing until then and we'll try to keep you posted (if you haven't clocked it, our Facebook page might be a good bet) Baziel (talk) 17:12, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Category:News